


Of Braids and Flowers

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brotherly Bonding, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy helps Techno with his hair since he can't do it himself.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 16
Kudos: 250





	Of Braids and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Series. All Characters, Houses, and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels for Mentioned  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

It was another normal Saturday morning in Hogwarts. Students flood the halls of the school, making their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Though there were a lot of people mixed inside the crowd, one person is easily distinguishable. For one, he has long bright pink hair, the other being the fact that it wasn't in it's normal braid—not even in a ponytail—it was just let loose.

Technoblade walked along side the students—though they were distant from him, maybe it's the deadly aura he was emitting, but hey, who knows. He arrived at the Ravenclaw table sitting down at his usual spot with a grunt.

"Oh, hi!" Tubbo greeted. He took a second to observe the expression that the boy who was sat next to him was giving. "What's wrong? You seem to be in a sour mood," he said.  
  
Techno sighed, "You know how there's a match next week?"

"Yeah," Tubbo nodded, "You're against the Hufflepuffs right?"  
  
"Uhuh. The other Beater landed herself in detention on the day of the match, and there is no way that I am losing to Tommy, so I had to train the reserve," Techno explained. "And I don't know what the last captain was thinkin', letting that inexperienced fool into the team but I managed to actually make him more decent this pass week."  
  
"So you're pissed about the Beater?" Tubbo tilted his head.

"I'm pissed 'cause just yesterday, he managed to hit my shoulder with the Bludger, crushing my boned," Technoblade said, looking Tubbo straight in the eyes, with a deadpan look.

Tubbo inhaled sharply, "O—oh," he stuttered, "That must've hurt."

"I mean it's healed now," Techno said. "Just hurts when I try to raise my right arm."

"Is that why you're hair's loose?"  
  
Techno turned around and found his twin standing behind him, "Yeah," he answered. "What are you doing here Wilbur?"

"As a prefect, I am requesting you to tone down the deadly aura," Wilbur said with a chuckle. "I've gotten complaints from the other students that going to breakfast was threatening."

"How's that a problem?" Techno asked. 

"You're clogging the doorway," Wilbur pointed behind him. Techno and Tubbo looked pass Wilbur and sure enough students were gathered at the entrance. 

"Tell them I'm not gonna start attacking them," Techno waved a hand dismissively. 

"If you're sure," Wilbur shrugged his shoulder, "Also, that offer last Astronomy class is still up," he said.

"You mean that Astronomy class that you were too tired to remember," Techno raised an eyebrow.

"...Yeah," Wilbur said. "See you at the Black Lake," he waved before heading off to calm the scared students hanging out the door.

Technoblade ran the fingers of his uninjured arm through his hair. _Yea, probably should get him to fix my hair._ He thought as he stared at a couple of split ends on his hair.

So Techno headed towards the Black Lake, to the spot that WIlbur usually hangs around at. There he found Wilbur sitting by the shore, beside him a bag full of things.

"There you are!" Wilbur waved him over. 

"Why are we by the lake again?" Technoblade asked.

"I like it here," Wilbur answered. "Sit down, will you," he pulled Techno down. 

Wilbur grabbed a brush from his bag and began brushing through Techno's pink hair. "Why the hell do you have my brush?" 

"Accio," Wilbur answered simply.

"....Is that why the window in my dorm has a freaking hole in it?"

"Maybe, maybe not," WIlbur shrugged—

"Don't pull on my hair!" 

"—You can't prove anything."  
  
"You're literally using the evidence," Techno said, making a move to turn around.

"What evidence?" Wilbur asked, holding the sides of Technoblade's head and making him face forward again.

"Hey guys!"

Both Wilbur and Technoblade groaned when they heard the—what they would teasingly describe as—annoying voice of their younger brother.

"Hello Tommy," WIlbur sighed as he got scissors out of his bag and began trimming the ends of Techno's hair to get rid of the split ends.

"What did you did this time?" Techno asked.

"What? Why do you guys always assume that I did something?" Tommy asked as he sat beside Techno.

"Did you not?" The twins asked.

"...I mean I obviously did," Tommy said, "But why would you assume that? I am literally the greatest man—wait no men are the worst—greatest person in the world."

"Uhuh, tell that to the broomstick skirmish," Wilbur said.

"Or the business you started with Tubbo—what was it—bath water?" Techno asked with a scrunched up face.

Tommy let out a laugh, "No—no, we do not talk about that," he said. "Me and Tubbo went to steal shit from the Potions Storeroom, got caught though. I have detention like on Tuesday, I think."

Wilbur laughed, "You never learn do you? I'm telling Phil," he said.

Techno huffed, "You're gettin' your Hogsmead privileges taken away."

"Well I'll just not read Phil's letter telling me not to go," he countered then sighed. "Why do you two have to gang up on me all the time?" Tommy asked.

"'cause you're a child," WIlbur said.

"I'm—I'm literally two years and something months younger than you."

"But Wilbur and I are turning 17 soon," Technoblade started.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna be of age soon and Tommy'll be an actual child," Wilbur said. 

"I hate both of you, so, so much," Tommy said. "What are you even doing?"

"Trying to fix Techno's hair," Wilbur said as he put the scissors back in his bag. "He got injured during Quidditch practice so he can't really do his hair right now."

"Oh, you alright big man?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Techno said. "I got Madam Posy to fix it up, still hurts when I moved my arm though."

"Wait, wait, so we can do whatever we want to do to your hair?" Tommy asked standing up from his seat on the ground.

"Absolutely not," Technoblade said.

"Aww, c'mon Tech, what's the worst Tommy could d—you know what don't answer that," Wilbur said as he separated Techno's hair into three sections.

"Wasn't planning to," Techno said.

"You two are so over dramatic, you know that?" Tommy pulled out his wand. _"Orchideous!"_ A whole bouquet came out of the end of the wand. Tommy smirked as he picked a blue flower and inserting it to a section of the hair Wilbur was in the process of braiding.

"The fact that flower summoning is your best spell baffles me," Technoblade said.

"You know, this doesn't look too bad," Wilbur commented. "We're putting flowers in your hair!" he announced, leaning to the side so that he can look at Techno.

Technoblade eyed his brothers who were looking at him expectantly—was he really gonna say no to that? He let out a sigh, "Just—just don't go over board."

"Yes!" The two yelled.

Wilbur continued to braid Techno's hair, occasionally telling Tommy which flowers to get and where to put them. 

"No, the violet one," Wilbur said.

"This is violet," Tommy said.

"That's purple!"  
  
"Goddamn it! My hair WIlbur! Stop pulling on it!"

"What the fuck? These are literally the same color."

"They are not!"  
  
"Alright, alright, here," Tommy inserted the violet flower in Techno's hair, and smiled as he observed what he and Wilbur had done. The whole braid was littered with flowers, but it looked nice. 

"Done!" Wilbur announced. "Stand up so we can see the whole thing," he said excitedly as he and Tommy also stood up.  
  
Techno did as they said, and heard them make gasping sounds. He shook his head lightly with a smile etched on his face. Technoblade bent down and picked something up. 

He turned around and placed a yellow flower behind Wilbur's ear, and a red one behind Tommy's. "There," he said as he watched the two reach up to the flowers.

"I'm not walking back to the castle with flowers on my own," Techno smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Tommy, Techno and Wilbur bonding! Also, flowers! Thank you everyone for all the support that you have been giving this series. It's always fun to see that there are people enjoying what I'm doing. Also, apparently this is my 31st work on block men...man...I enjoy writing alright? Hahaha
> 
> If you want to know what happened with:
> 
> Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw Quidditch Match? Read Chaser Down!
> 
> The Astronomy Class? Read Wake Me Up After Astronomy, Would You?
> 
> Wilbur's Telling Phil About Tommy's Detention? Read Letters To Phil
> 
> Tommy's Hogsmead Trip? Read A Little Fun at Hogsmead
> 
> **UPDATE!**  
>  Someone made [art](https://bludolf.tumblr.com/post/644157684788215808/a-quick-draw-well-not-really-it-took-me-6-hours) for this part!! By [Bludolf](https://bludolf.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, go check it out! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
